Along with continual development of scientific technology, various kinds of electronic products tend to be compact. In order to enhance life's fun and convenience, it is necessary to store various kinds of data in these portable electronic products. Therefore, many electronic cards come into being to expand various kinds of functions within limited space.
A common electronic card comprises a printed circuit with two cover bodies respectively disposed above and below it. Joining of the upper and lower cover bodies is exploited to install the printed circuit board therein. A connector soldered to the printed circuit board is disposed at the front end of the two cover bodies to install the electronic card on a motherboard. In a prior art electronic card, the joining of the upper and lower cover bodies is accomplished using supersonic wave, thermal glue, or blanket glue. The processing procedure is cumbersome, and the production time is longer so the production cost is higher. Furthermore, this kind of design easily lets the joined position be held open when an electronic card is bent, hence resulting in damage of the electronic card and reducing shielding effect of the electronic card.
Accordingly, the present invention aims to propose an improved electronic card structure assembled totally in retaining way.